Squishy
|ability = None, Spark (anime only) |category = Regular enemy Boss ( ) |point value = 300 |notes = 16 HP }} Squishys (called Squishy Squids in Kirby's Pinball Land) are squid-like enemies that have been around since the first ''Kirby'' game. They provide no ability when inhaled. Although Squishy is a regular enemy in most cases, Squishy is actually a noteworthy staple in most spin-offs, such as in Kirby's Avalanche. Physical Appearance Squishy is a small white (or a light brownish-yellow in some games) squid with small beady eyes and eight tentacles. The two tentacles on either of its sides are noticeably longer than the six at the bottom, and are usually held upright at both sides of its head. It is near identical to the far more dangerous Squister, with the only difference being their coloration. In the anime, Squishy's true form greatly resembles its appearance in the games, but is much larger. Its tentacles are thicker and more muscular in this appearance, and it is able to stretch them to grapple and hit its foes. As opposed to the small black eyes it has in the games, Squishy has glaring yellow eyes in a constant angry expression in this form. Prior to the fight, Squishy appears as a miniature version of its game design. Starting with Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Squishy's appearance has been revised. The current design sports its classic brownish-yellow color with light blue markings on the tops of its head. In Games Kirby's Dream Land Squishy first appears in Kirby's Dream Land. Their behaviour consists of swimming around and occasionally hopping out of the water. Once on dry land, they can walk around unscathed, a trait which separates them from other water-based foes. In the Extra Game, Squishy is replaced by Flotzo. Kirby's Adventure and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Squishies reappear as enemies in Kirby's Adventure and its remake acting the same as before and they still give no Copy Ability when inhaled. Kirby's Avalanche Squishy appears as a boss in Kirby's Avalanche, in Stage 5. This is the dialogue that plays before the boss fight: * Squishy: "I know what your dream is! But King Dedede was saying-" * Kirby: "Go meddle in someone else's affairs, Squishy, I've got to get to the Dream Fountain." * Squishy: "An eight-armed Avalanche for you then, Kirby!" Kirby's Block Ball Squishy is featured as the boss of Stage 2 in Kirby's Block Ball. Here, it is able to extend its tentacles, a technique which it would later use as a monster in the anime. Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra Squishy reappears as an enemy in Kirby Super Star and its remake, acting the same as before. In Revenge of the King, Squishy is replaced by Flotzo once again. Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Squishy appears as an enemy in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, but appears only in one room in the forest of Moonlight Mansion, thus rendering it the most scarce enemy in the game. Squishy does not appear in the game after that point, not counting its appearance in the intro animation. Kirby Mass Attack Squishy appears in Kirby Quest, a sub-game in Kirby Mass Attack. It opposes the Kirbys alongside Sweet Stuff and Flotzo in Stages 21, 23, and 33. It uses recolored Squister sprites and animations for its attack. Squishy has 80 HP and can hit one Kirby with each attack. Kirby's Return to Dream Land Squishy reappears once again in Kirby's Return to Dream Land with a redesign: now it has blue spots on its tentacles and on top of its head and now it is of a yellow-ish color. Kirby: Triple Deluxe and Kirby: Planet Robobot Squishies reappear as enemies, with the same behaviour as Kirby's Return to Dream Land. ''Kirby's Blowout Blast Squishy first appears in Stage 1 of Level 2. It tends to jump forward and back rather than walk on the ground. Like most enemies in the game, scaled-up versions of it appear that can be Inhaled for a Blaster Bullet. ''Kirby Star Allies Squishies reappear as enemies in Kirby Star Allies. Other Games Squishy also appears as a regular enemy in Kirby's Dream Land 2 and Kirby's Dream Land 3, they also appear in spin-offs such as Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble, Kirby: Canvas Curse, Kirby's Pinball Land and Kirby's Dream Course. In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Squishy appears in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! ''as one of Nightmare Enterprises' monsters, appearing in the 73rd episode Dedede's Raw Deal. In this episode, King Dedede starts up a small sushi restaurant in Cappy Town, but this really ends up being a plot to defeat Kirby. The sushi restaurant expands from Cappy Town all the way through Kirby's house. Kirby ends up eating a small Sweet Potato, which prevents him from inhaling and gives him a case of the hiccups. Kirby hiccups on a plate containing a small version of Squishy. Enraged, the small Squishy grows into its true form; a hulking krakken-like monster with stretchy tentacles. Strangely, in the anime Squishy has electrical based attacks, similar to Master Green from the games. After Squishy hits him around and zaps him with some sparks, Kirby is scared out of his hiccups after Tiff yells at Kirby saying "Kirby, with those hiccups you'll never be able to eat again!". Kirby then is able to inhale some of Squishy's sparks, making him Spark Kirby. After hurting Squishy with some spark attacks of his own, Kirby blasts Squishy into the air and unleashes one last huge spark attack. The mass of electricity collides with Squishy, destroying it and leaving Kirby with tons of sushi that rains down from the sky, much to the complete sadness of both King Dedede and Escargoon, as they are now broke. The giant form of Squishy, due primarily to its sheer size, faintly resembles the first monster Kirby faced in the series, Octagon. In the Japanese version of the anime, Squishy speaks in a deep, booming voice after attaining its true form. It can only say "Ika ga ka na?", an informal phrase roughly meaning "How about you?", which becomes a pun on the Japanese word for squid (''ika). Physical Appearance First Form In its first form, Squishy has the same looks to its in-game counter part, it is a small squid-like creature colored primary in white, it has small doted eyes. Unlike its game counterpart, this Squishy is much smaller than Kirby. Second Form In its second form looks similar to its first form, the differences being that it now has large yellow eyes with black eye lids that are on a constant angry expression similar to the Ice Dragon's monster form, its tentacles are also thicker and the tentacles on both the left and right side become longer. Powers and Abilities First Form Squishy doesn't have much in a way of abilities in its first form, the only thing that it can do is transform into its second form. Second Form In its second form however, Squishy displays a wide arsenal of abilities, despite being a water animal, it can move on the ground with ease thanks to its tentacles and utilizes its longer side tentacles for combat, wrapping around its victim, or rotating them for an ability to fly. It can also generate dark purple electricity from its tentacles and fire dark purple colored lighting balls or dark purple colored lighting beams. Quotes Related Quotes Etymology Squishy's name is likely derived from the adjective "squishy," referring to its soft, moist body. It may also be intentionally similar to "squid," the invertebrate that Squishy's design is based off of. Trivia * Squishys look and act (to a lesser extent) much like Bloopers, a very common aquatic enemy from the Mario series. * Both Squishy and Flotzo appear in the anime. Ironically, Flotzo (known for being slightly stronger than its counterpart) is portrayed as being cowardly and weak. Squishy, as mentioned above, is a giant monster in the show. * Squishy's demise in the anime its similar to the one of Susshi: both monsters end up becoming sushi when defeated. * There are two Squishys in the first stage of Onion Ocean that jump straight up into the air from the water below. If the player manages to knock one of them onto land without defeating it, it will simply stand in place and jump straight up every few seconds. This is most likely because the AI of these Squishys was programmed specifically to jump and not to move about. * In Kirby's Avalanche, his AI is used by Sasoriman in Puyo Puyo. *If Kirby's rocket blasts high enough in Kirby Battle Royale’s Rocket Rumble mode, the player can briefly see a spaceship pass. This ship carries five Waddle Dees and is designed to look like a Squishy. Artwork KA Squishy.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' / Kirby's Adventure KBB_Squishy_artwork.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' KSS_Squishy_artwork.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Squishy(kdl3).png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KNiDL Squishy artwork.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror KCC Squishy 2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KPR Sticker 85.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) K25 Squishy artwork.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' website K25 Squishy artwork 2.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' website K25th Twitter (46).jpg|Artwork from the official Kirby Twitter K25th Twitter (119).jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' artwork KSA Squishy.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' Gallery KDL Squishy.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' Poppybonus.png|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' The 'Course Squishy.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' Kbb_2-4.gif|''Kirby's Block Ball'' Kbb_2-5.gif|''Kirby's Block Ball'' KSS_Squishy_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS_Squishy_Screenshot_2.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) KDL3_Squishy.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KTnT_Squishy.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KatAM Squishy Moonlight Mansion.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KCC Squishy.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KSSU_Capsule_J2.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KQ Squishy.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' Squishy.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRtDL Squishy.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD_Squishy.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KPR_Squishy.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KBlBl_Squishy.jpg|''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' KSA_Squishy.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Sprites and Models KDL Squishy sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' / Kirby's Dream Land 2 KPL Squishy sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' KDC Squishy sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' KAv Squishy sprite.png|''Kirby's Avalanche'' KDL2 Squishy sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) KBB Squishy sprite.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' KSS Squishy sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS Squishy sprite 2.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (Alternate Palette) KSSSquishy3.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (unused Alternate Palette) KDL3 Squishy sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KTnT Squishy sprite.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KNiD Squishy sprite 1.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror KNiD Squishy sprite 2.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) KCC Squishy sprite.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Squishy_Kirby_Super_Star_Ultra.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Squishy alternate palette sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Alternate Palette) KMAsquishy.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KRtDL Squishy model.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' de:Squishy es:Squishy fr:Squishy it:Squishy ja:スクイッシー ru:Сквиши Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Anime Characters Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Enemies in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Spark Enemies Category:Bosses in Kirby's Avalanche Category:Enemies in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Bosses in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Enemies in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Course Category:Enemies in Kirby's Pinball Land Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Cephalopods Category:Enemies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Monster Category:Enemies in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Enemies in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Enemies in Kirby's Blowout Blast Category:Enemies in Kirby Star Allies Category:Neutral Enemies Category:Minion Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby Mass Attack